


Carnation and Hyacinth

by mediocreauthor



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M, Model Kise Ryouta, mention of kagami taiga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocreauthor/pseuds/mediocreauthor
Summary: : Even though Aomine got tricked into this, he was actually peaceful when he was working at this little florist shop. The street had a certain serenity, wrapped in with a little bit of chaos.Aomine changes his mind due to his meeting with a certain trouble in shape of ‘regular customer of coffee shop next door.





	1. Freesia

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic and it is based on au of amazing < a href=”http://kaikazecchi.tumblr.com/” >kaikazecchi < /a >. You can read it < a href=”http://kaikazecchi.tumblr.com/post/169474026432/this-is-the-au-that-i-talked-about-or-more-like-it” > here < /a >. I will mostly stick to the au’s storyline, with a few changes. Hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment below and let me know what you think!

Aomine knows that everything Satsuki says has a meaning. She was a planner, always had been, that was what made her a great manager at the time. That’s why, he thinks that he should’ve seen it coming. The way she complained about how much work she had to do, how little time she had, it was all part of a plan to get Aomine take care of these damn plants.

Satsuki played him well, and the truth is he has nothing better to do so here he is; watering the carnations and talking about his day. This has become like a routine, when Satsuki wasn’t around he would talk to the flowers.

It is not like he has not got anyone else to chat. Actually in this street, all of the shop owners seems to get along pretty well. 

He sees Kasamatsu opening his Cafe, the day is starting in this tiny street.He is a decent person, a bit uptight for Aomine’s liking, but shared interests makes him a good company. Next would be that lazy bakery shop’s giant owner (with his weird sidekick), then that DVD place. After all of the owners talks about this and that through the frame of their doors, the preparations begin.  
Aomine takes all the plants to sunlight, waters them, changes their soil generally does daily chores that keeps his mind busy from thinking.

At midday, Satsuki comes with Tetsu, it is the perfect timing because Aomine’s mind was about to get restless. Tetsu’s soothing energy and Satsuki’s joy is exactly what he needs.

He has never been a thinker anyway.

He listens to Satsuki’s monologue about Tetsu’s boyfriend. He is actually interested. He has never seen Tetsu so content before, it was like he was completed but Aomine never realized something was missing until he saw him so whole. He has always thought that he can fill the missing piece with basketball. But right now he can’t keep his relationship up even with it. He can’t seem to do anything right.  
Satsuki notices that Dai-chan eventually lost interest to her analyzes so she stops and looks across the street. Yukio-san is on the phone with someone and he is yelling. She lets a small smile, there is only one person that gets on Yukio-san’s nerves like that. Somehow she feels impatient. She needs an answer to her question:  
What would happen if that _hurricane_ meets this _volcano?_

Across the street Kasamatsu Yukio is on the verge of murdering his best friend. It’s the second time since the morning. Yukio actually thinks his friend may have get better at being annoying.  
‘’Okay come after your exam tomorrow. You have one job Kise and it’s-‘’ in the music cafe, Yukio is interrupted. ‘’I know you have two jobs stop being so dramatic! Just study for your exam and pass. Just fucking fly- and stop bothering me. Bye.’’ He doesn’t wait the other side to finish.  
He just looks at the sky, with a worried look on his face.  
‘’There is going to be a storm. I hope he can handle it this time.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my fist fanfic and it is based on au of amazing kaikazecchi. You can read it on her tumblr profile, just click archieve and it's there (ao3 wouldn't let me link it for some reason). I am going to fix it at next chapter! I will mostly stick to the au’s storyline, with a few changes. Hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment below and let me know what you think!


	2. Beggining and End of Freesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine meets Kise, and nothing makes sense at first.  
> And after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, ladies now lets get in Carnation (cause we slay).  
> dfslfkjs it was terrible but please continue to read this story! I am a bit insecure about this chapter, and I am so excited to hear your! Please stay with me until I take these silly bois all the way! (Gentleman and other genders too)  
> Next chapter will come a week later! Enjoy!

It was so early in the morning that Aomine was sure any sane person was sleeping. Yet here he was, watering these damn plants. The strong winds of april morning were stinging his skin. He should have worn a t-shirt under his hoodie.  
Actually he was going to regret that decision twice at that day, but he was unaware of it. 

Being a florist was much harder than Aomine thought. Every flower type was like an individual and needed its’ own special care. While violets should be under sunlight (but no wind), cyclamens should definitely not. He found it ridiculous at first, because they look alike, what is the worst thing can happen if this plant absorbs damn sunlight directly? He made many mistakes, got scolded by Satsuki so many times. He would rather sell his soul to Imayoshi than admitting it, but he eventually learned to appreciate uniqueness of every flower. Unwillingly or not, he learned their weaknesses and habits slowly. 

There was one thing common in every flower; none of them can endure a strong or even a light wind. None of them can handle a storm, even the ones that blossom during winter.  
It was beginning of april, so it was changing soil season for almost everything. At least that is what Satsuki said. So he started with delicate ones- it was surprising really, how well he can handle delicate flowers. Aomine thought the reason for this is his laziness and slowness at everything except basketball, and turns out that is just the pace these flowers need. That’s why he took his time (and took a nap), and worked slowly while eating all the snacks Satsuki had bought for him.  
Sun was finally doing its’ job and heating up the air little bit. 

An hour later he was watering big plants with water hose, there was no sound, he was too occupied with his own thoughts, otherwise his reflexes wouldn’t betray him like that-

But he heard a noise, he turned towards the source, not noticing the water hose in his hand.  
‘’Eeeiiiyk!’’ The shriek was so loud, it startled him. He looked and saw a wet t-shirt.  
‘’Watch where you point that thing!’’ an angry man was shouting.  
Aomine lifted his gaze and looked at him. He was blonde, fairly tall and had a really beautiful face with those amber eyes, which were looking like they wanted to kill him.  
‘’Sorry, didn’t notice.’’ He said simply.  
The man scoffed. ‘’Ooh, you didn’t _notice_. You are sorry. Now I am not mad at all!’’  
Aomine scowled. It was so early in the morning and this bastard wanted to throw a temper tantrum.  
‘’Oi. It was an accident. Cut it out.’’ He said. Any normal person would have sense dangerous tone in his voice and back down, but this guy was completely oblivious, or he didn’t care.  
He folded his arms and got closer to Aomine.  
‘’This is your fault. I have an exam today and I can’t afford to catch a cold after that, either! Take some responsibility.’’ It wasn’t like he was suggesting, he was demanding this like it was his birth right.

_How annoying._

Aomine would have punched the guy already if he wasn’t a. in front of Satsuki’s shop, b. his face wasn’t this pretty. First one was more dominant, of course.  
‘’What the fuck do you want me to do? Magically dry your precious shirt off?’’ he said.  
The guy actually stopped and looked really thoughtful, before his face lit up in a devious way. ‘’Give me your shirt.’’ He said. While saying that he already stretched out his hand.  
‘’What? No. Piss off before I punch you in the face.’’ He said angrily.  
The guy whined, ‘’Hey, I earn money with this face! Give it to me, I am already freezing! Do you want me to fail my exam?’’  
Aomine laughed dryly. ‘’Honestly? I don’t care.’’

Then the guy squinted his eyes, got one more step closer to Aomine (completely invading his personal space, which was a movement deserved a punch, but he was distracted because he was weirdly turned on).  
‘’Oh but you should care. Because I will come here every day. I am a regular customer of the coffee shop, I know Momoicchi too. Don’t think you can get away from me in one day after ruining my exam!’’ he threatened Aomine.  
Aomine immediately took his hoodie off, it’s not that he was afraid of this- ugh, this whiny, spoiled boy.  
But dealing with him every day was even worse than giving an interview with his bad English in America. It was simply too much trouble. When he handed it to him, the guy muttered ‘’What kind of person doesn’t wear a shirt under hoodie?’’  
Well, he wasn’t so wrong about that one. 

Then he took off his own and Aomine was just a little turned on, because god, this guy’s body was the type he sees in his dirty dreams. He had muscles but he wasn’t buff, lean and muscular, even his nipples were somehow the right shape and he didn’t even have a right shape in his mind before. Thankfully, he got a hold of himself before the guy catches him staring.  
‘’I forgive you for wasting my time and everything else!’’ he says smugly while heading off and Aomine already regretted his decision. But he didn’t follow him, because it was cold and that bastard somehow managed to tire him out in 5 minutes more than Satsuki did in 15 years. 

‘’You guys should be grateful that I am taking care of your dusty asses. You see at what cost?’’ he said to the plants. They didn’t answer. However, he sensed some kind of guiltiness spreading out from them.  
_God, I should make some tea or something_ , he thought.  
After his rest, he got back to work because his mind was thinking those things again. It was bothersome, spiraling over things that he has no control over.  
He was cleaning the front window, when he heard a whistle.  
‘’Wow, talk about marketing policy. What a way to arouse some customer interest, Aomine.’’ Kasamatsu said.  
Behind him, Moriyama said ‘’Momoi-san is sure a genius but I didn’t know you were this obedient Aomine-kun’’ while smiling slyly.  
‘’Shut up. I spilled some water on a bastard and he stole my hoodie. He said he is your regular customer.’’ He said.  
Their laughter filling the quiet street was seriously annoying him, luckily Kasamatsu noticed it and calmed himself down.  
‘ ’How did you get your hoodie stolen?’’ he asked.  
Aomine shrugged his shoulders.  
‘’He whined so much, so I just gave it to him. It was unbearable.’’  
Kasamatsu looked knowingly but didn’t comment any further. Moriyama opened the door, and said ‘’Have a nice a day, Aomine-kun.’’

‘’I only know one person that can _whine_ someone into giving him their belongings.’’ Moriyama said.  
Kasamatsu didn’t answer for awhile; he was busy with brewing some coffee. He sighed, and picked up a chemex. ‘’Yeah,’’ he said.  
‘’Poor Aomine won’t even know what’s coming to him.’’

In his dream, he is in the middle of a field full of carnations. It’s so cold but flowers look so vivacious, it surprises Aomine. He bends down and smells them; it’s so real, so serene. He reaches and picks one up and the entire field disappears- fuck, he screwed this up too-  
‘’Dai-chan! Dai-chan! Wake up!’’  
He slowly opens his eyes, and finds Satsuki looking at him disapprovingly. ‘’Jeez, how many times do I have to tell you to not to fall asleep while working? A customer might come! And why are you naked? It’s so cold!’’ she nagged. Aomine wasn’t really surprised that his nakedness isn’t the first thing she asked. Nothing Aomine does can surprise her anymore.  
‘’Maybe if you told me to come at a reasonable hour. This is the only shop that opens at dawn. ’’ he answered nonchalantly. He didn’t say anything about morning incident, mostly because he can’t stand another person laughing about it. ‘’Where is Tetsu?’’ he asked instead. Mondays were the only day that Satsuki and Tetsu’s schedule matched, so he would come here and they would have lunch every week.  
She smiled shyly. ‘’Akashi-kun came from Kyoto to surprise Tetsu-kun, so he won’t join us today. But it was so sweet.’’ She said.  
Aomine whistled. ‘Can anybody surprise Tetsu?’’ he yawned and continued, ‘’What a big gesture to make at the beginning of relationship.’’  
Satsuki said ‘’Who are we- forever single club’s permanent members to talk?’’, actually she was right. Neither Aomine nor Satsuki had any serious relationship. She even wasted her high school years, having an enormous crush on Tetsu, who was very much gay. Aomine knew that it was very hard for her to move on and get over her feelings. Staying friends and now watching him being all heads over heels for that person must have been hard for Satsuki. But she always supported Tetsu, always been genuinely happy for him, been there for him, just like she was with Aomine. Satsuki was really the same in every aspect of her life, if she does something; it had to perfect, she would go all the way to accomplish that. Her friendship was similar, once she loved you, there is no turning back. She sticks with you through thick and thin, even if you are a piece of shit, like Aomine. Sometimes it’s a curse (especially you’re a piece of shit), but mostly it’s a blessing. 

He learned that the hard way.

When he went America for the first time, he was all alone. He learned to appreciate her patience, when he realized nobody had time for him. He finally understood why she was always so worried about him, to the point of following him to Touou, when he realized how much he actually relied on her. Because just playing basketball wasn’t enough. Training hard wasn’t enough. He learned that Tetsu was one in a million as a teammate, because nobody had ever considered him as a teammate the way he did. His ‘teammates’ were so focused on showing themselves off that they didn’t know what was it like to be a team. 

So all he did was training, pushing himself further to the point he broke down, both mentally and physically. He thought he could handle anything, his body can endure obstacle, and he even believed as long as he had basketball, he didn’t need anything else.  
How full of myself I was, he thought.

He was already at home, Satsuki was worried that he might catch a cold. He put on another hoodie.  
He was so sleepy, but now that he was surrounded with emptiness of his apartment instead of flowers, sleep just wouldn’t come. He started to think how that nut job did in his exam.  
_Hope he failed,_ he thought. Then he changed his mind, then he would come for revenge.  
He secretly found himself wishing for that, because of course it was because nut job was _hot._  
Too much trouble even for a body and face like his. Even thinking about him was tiring.  
He fell asleep after a short while.

It was a rainy afternoon, two days after that incident, when it happened. Aomine was at the shop, chatting with Tetsu about Kagami’s last match while trimming some plants. ‘’They should have gave him more time. He was doing great.’’ Tetsu said. Aomine scratched back of his head. It wasn’t that he didn’t agree with him, but he knew that things don’t work that way. ‘’Yeah, he wasn’t bad but he is still considered a newbie, I guess.’’  
Tetsu opened his mouth to answer, but he was cut short when the door opened and someone entered.  
‘’I am glad I found you! I passed my exam!’’  
Aomine didn’t bother to look who entered at first (dealing with customers was too much), but that voice was carved into his mind.  
He turned back and he was there, grinning ear to ear, as if they were best friends. ‘’I gave you my hoodie so that you won’t come here.’’ he said. Guy pouted, looking disappointed for one second, but he recovered quickly. ‘’Well, I am giving it back so that I can come here! For Momoicchi, of course.’’ He added. Oh. Maybe he wants to go out with Satsuki. That’s why he came here back despite chances of getting his ass kicked. This chance bothered Aomine for some reason, it’s probably because he doesn’t deserve Satsuki; he thought.  
‘’Why do you wanna see Satsuki?’’ he asked.  
Blonde looked surprised for a moment. ‘’Oh, so are you Momoicchi’s boyfriend? You’re even on first name basis.’’ he said.  
Unfortunately, Satsuki chose exactly that moment to come in, and when she heard the question she laughed (a little too hard), then pretended to gag.  
‘’Dai-chan and I? Don’t be ridiculous, Ki-chan.’’ She stated.  
‘Ki-chan’ greeted her, they talking about this and that, and then blondie finally turned to him.  
‘ ’I am Kise Ryouta. Nice to meet you.’’ He had the brightest smile Aomine had ever seen, but he hesitated for a bit before answering. After a moment filled with awkward silence, he just said ‘’Aomine Daiki.’’  
Kise’s face lightened up, and that crazy-ass person suddenly became an excited puppy.  
‘’The Aomine Daiki? _Nba?_ Cleveland Aomine Daiki? I knew that I saw you before! You’re an amazing player! But… why are you here?’’  
Aomine didn’t want to answer that, and he was annoyed how Kise asked about his personal matters so carefree. He was about to put him in his place, but Tetsu interrupted him before he even started.  
‘’Aomine-kun is taking a break.’’ He said. Kise startled like most people, asked Tetsu when he got there. His answer was never changing.  
‘’I was here the whole time.’’

Rest was a bit blur for Aomine, Kise stated to visit occasionally, even though he assured it was for ‘Momoicchi’, she wasn’t even there most of the time. He insisted on playing basketball with Aomine, and didn’t take no for answer. They drink coffee together (the way Kasamatsu and Moriyama looked at each other didn’t escape from Aomine’s attention), even had lunch together, watched games together but Aomine didn’t know how he ended up there. Kise somehow always managed to drag him in, and whenever he tried say no, eventual result was always what Kise wanted. To be honest, he let him. Kise was a breath of fresh air, and he was a bit less annoying once you get to know him, and his energy was so distractive. As the time passed, he learned about so many things about Kise. He was a model, an aviation student at the same time, he never played basketball seriously because he was so busy modeling. His manager (who he called _Midorimacchi_ ), was obsessed with zodiac signs, Aomine knew this because from time to time Kise showed up with a bizarre item (his lucky item) in his hand and Aomine would laugh his ass off about it. He had two sisters. He drank his coffee with milk, no sugar. He was always on a balanced diet  
After a day with Kise, he always fell asleep right away, because discovering all these things were tiring.  
And a little bit- just a little bit, exciting.

Also Kise was hot, and Aomine was painfully aware of it. Sometimes he thinks Kise feels the same way about him, but he never had the courage to actually do something about it. But there were touches that lingered longer at basketball games (yes, Kise made him even do this), sometimes their gazes would lock and they just couldn’t got away from it, until one of them breaks it. They never talk about girls, although Aomine was openly bisexual but that never came up either, so he didn’t say anything. Aomine had a feeling Kise is gay, but he didn’t have any solid proof. And it was awkward to ask Kasamatsu about it. So, Aomine left things the way they are. Enjoyed their friendship (secretly), got annoyed by Kise (openly), and if sometimes he looks at the magazine that he bought from kombini around the corner, that features Kise and there is this tingling sensation in every part of his body, he could manage to hide it, right?  
By the time spring turned into summer and Freesia’s began to fade, he found out it was harder than he thought.  
And so many things were about to happen to make it even harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did anybody noticed the Friends reference or nah?  
> Poor Aomine, so much going on in his life and he is too tired to think about it. I feel like there was too much dialogue on this chapter, what do you guys think? Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
